Dream come true
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: What they bot wanted was finally reality . Their dreams actually come true . They weren't best - friends now , but they were lovers . GraLu one-shot .


DISCLAIMER – NOT MINE . SONG IS BY AUBURN NAMED PERFECT TWO . ENJOY

She looked lovingly at him. He looked handsome now as well. Lucy rested her chin in both her palms, her elbows placed on her knees. A contented smile on her face. Eyes fixed on that face of his. Even while arguing with his friend, his every action was so beautiful for her. He was once again engaged in a friendly brawl with Natsu. But even while shouting, his voice seemed to work as a melody for her. Oh how his lips moved. The only thoughts in her mind were that somehow she could place her lips on those taunting ones of him. But realizing her perverted thoughts Lucy's fair skin tainted with a slight pink hue. Deep chocolate brown eyes closed as she rested against the bark of tree. How could she tell him that she loved him when he was so clueless and oblivious to even notice her feelings for him? She felt someone's presence beside her. The blonde opened up her eyes and turned around to look at her raven haired best friend and secret crush. Only 2 people except her knew about this secret of hers'. Her blue haired best friend Levy and her elder sister Mirajane.

"Where is Natsu?" she initiated the conversation breaking the comfortable silence.

"Gone already. Lisanna is waiting for him." he replied without looking at her. Lucy nodded.

The moment was beautiful. It was what she always dreamed of. She and gray sitting under a tree late night. Moonlight washing over them. Their hands together locked with each other. She would be resting her head on his shoulder. Everything would be perfect.

The scene was a lot like what she imagined. But the main thing she wanted wasn't there. They both were sitting under a tree next to each other, but just as friends. She wanted it to be more than that.

She wanted to shout and make him understand. Slowly he would kiss her and everything would be just so, so romantic. She was in love. But the problem was that she was in love with her dense raven haired best friend. She sighed exhaustedly. Her eyes now fixed on the ground. A small pout making her look cuter. She looked so adorable then.

Gray turned and looked at her. She was so damn cute and he wished he could tell her about his feelings. But he was scared to, how funny it was that the guy who wasn't scared of anything was scared of telling his crush what feelings he held for her. His eyes looked at those pink soft lips of hers and the scene came back in front of his eyes which he dreamed every time. Their lips locked together and they would be so close to each other in that loving embrace. But all what happened were a few friendly hugs. He wanted to keep her so close to him and taste those strawberry colored lips right now but controlled himself. Gray was scared if his one simple action could ruin their friendship. But still having her at least close to him relaxed Gray a bit. When he heard her softly sigh, he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened Luce? You look tensed. Is someone bothering you?" he asked.

Lucy looked up and their eyes locked with each other. She was tired of his friendly side. It wasn't like she didn't want him to be her friend but she wanted him to realize her feelings. Why couldn't he just hold her close to him? It frustrated her a lot and she finally spoke up.

"Gray, why are you so concerned about me hun?"

"What do you mean by that? We are best friends..." she interrupted him right then hearing that it was because they were best friends.

"Why only friends Gray? Why can't we be more than that? Am I not enough attractive for you to just look at me once and show your affection?" she stood up angrily.

Gray was startled at the sudden outburst. He stood up and saw those tears on her soft skin. A slight breeze made her beautiful blonde hairs sway with it. He wanted to tell her so much. He wanted to tell her how much his blood boiled when he saw her with someone else or Natsu. He felt like he wouldn't ever be able to heal if someone snatched her away from him.

But instead he wiped the drops of tears with his thumb and brought his face close to her. Gray put his one hand at her back and brought her close to him. Her body touching to his. She was breathing heavily and looked as breathtaking as ever. Slowly he placed his lips on hers and they kissed softly.

That single action made her feel like she was in heaven. And this time tears of happiness were flowing from her closed eyes. It felt as if the nature itself wanted them to be together and rain started. Not heavily but not too lightly as well. The lights at the sides in the park were still on. That was romantic and Lucy thought that maybe now nothing could make her any happier. But then, when they broke and looked at each other in eyes, what he said next did make her feel like she was on cloud nine.

"I love you Lucy. I always did. First I thought it was just some normal crush but no, I know this now. I love you Lucy." he said softly.

"I love you too Gray. Maybe when you were kissed forcefully by Juvia, I realized how much special you were to me. I love you so much." she replied and hugged him. Her head resting on his chest.

Gray chuckled and spoke, "ah... Sorry about that kiss Luce. It was to make you jealous." She hit him playfully on chest.

"It's getting pretty late. I'll take you home." Gray said and she nodded still hugging him.

Her dream was finally reality. They walked hands in hands to her home. Gray sang a song for her and she was giggling. She never knew Gray loved her so much. She was the reason he was like what he was.

And for her, he was the reason for everything. Gray was the reason why Lucy dreamed.

When they reached, she gave him a paper and said that it was what he was for her; they were always to be together. When he opened it, he found a song written by her.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down that aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

**So how was it ? please review . that will help me to make more Gralu one-shots .Sorry for the mistakes . I tried my best but I was sleepy . hope you liked it review please ?**


End file.
